supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedman
How Bedman joined the Tourney A boy who has slept through the heinous remodeling of his roll-away bed. Everything about him, from his origin and goals to his affiliation, is completely shrouded in mystery. Endowed with tremendous combat power, he displays this aptitude in battle by luring opponents into nightmares of his own creation. The reason for his continued slumber remains unknown... Before the beginning of Story Mode, Bedman is known for interfering with several members of the cast; either to stop them from reaching Ramlethal Valentine before the activation of the Cradle - in Sol and Potemkin's cases - or removing individuals who may threaten his client's plan, like Axl. Bedman first appears in Story Mode as the Assassins - Slayer, Millia and Venom - agree on revealing the Senato's plan to Ky Kiske. Despite their effort, the trio is defeated and dragged into the region of Uighur. Later on, Bedman is seen talking to his mysterious client through a dream. The latter comments that Bedman seems to enjoy himself, which Bedman confirms saying that he is excited to be pitted against skilled opponents. Upon the mention of his sister, Delilah, Bedman reveals that she's the force that drives him to create an "absolute world" with the help of his client. Bedman and his three victims later reappear in the mountains, near the Jellyfish Pirates, Chipp and Faust as the latter announced to Johnny that he discovered something imperative about the Japanese and the Colonies. Bedman quickly knocks Faust out as Johnny and Chipp attack him. As they soon realize that they are no match for Bedman, the Jellyfish Pirates retreat with an unconscious Faust, while Chipp holds off Bedman to buy time for their escape. During the fight, Chipp calls his secretary, Answer, and requests a ship to rescue the Assassins. He also gives a full description of Bedman before being knocked out. Bedman is on the verge of delivering the killing blow to Chipp only to be interrupted by Zato-1. The fight is cut short when Bedman is told to retreat by his client. Following his retreat, Bedman is discussing the shift in their plan and asks for an ad lib. During his break, Bedman points out that Sol Badguy and his "awakening" should be the only concern of his client. Bedman also revealed a bit more about his and Delilah's past, their curse and the fact he never felt friendship until he met his client. The two accomplices then pledge to their ideal of an "absolute world". Bedman is later seen rampaging through Zepp only to be stopped by President Gabriel himself. A brief fight breaks out between the two, with Gabriel overwhelming Bedman. The boy is shocked that someone could damage his bed frame with only the use of bare hands. Once more Bedman is told to retreat, only to be caught in mid-air and awoken for a brief moment after being slammed to the ground by Gabriel. He is put inside an interrogation room with Potemkin, but the questioning bears no fruit as Bedman sleeps through the interrogation. Bedman's target is later revealed to be Ramlethal when he invades her dream to announce her that "Mother" no longer needs her and that she must to be removed in order to not jeopardize their plan. To Bedman's shock, the Valentine had developed emotions and notes that he cannot bring himself to kill a "young girl". The dream is interrupted by the arrival of Sin Kiske, and Bedman is forced to leave. However, Bedman interrupts Sin and Ramlethal's conversation by appearing in the room in person and killing a magehound that Sin had given to Ramlethal earlier. Soon after, he drags both Sin and Ramlethal inside of a dream before apologizing for taking the life of the dog. He states that it this makes it easier to explain the concept of "Replacements" for Ramlethal, pointing out that she is not just a tool and that she is in fact "unique". Bedman leaves the two unharmed as he speaks with his client, who asks for an explanation concerning his failure. Bedman lashes out at her, stating that he couldn't possibly bring himself to harm a young woman. Both parties present their excuses before resuming their plans. During the skirmish on the Cradle, Bedman attempts to sabotage the operation by destroying the numerous relay beacons set in place to guide the missile carrying Sol Badguy. Leo Whitefang jumps out in order to stop him but finds himself at disadvantage due to Bedman's teleportation abilities. Johnny then arrives to provide backup for Leo. Bedman retreats from the scene, unable to handle the two fighters who have further damaged his bedframe and additionally fails to stop Sol's arrival. As the Senato prepares to dive into the Backyard once more with Justice, That Man begins to chase after them only to be captured and transported by Bedman to his dream world. Bedman is last seen during the epilogue discussing with his client. While he praises the cast and the outcome of their plan, his client announces that she must leave him for she has matters to attend to. Soonafter, Bedman is hunting for a man who goes by the name of Kusaka. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bedman rests on his bed. After the announcer calls his name Bedman rides his bed close to the camera and reveals several weapons from it saying ""Even a little incompetence can result in massive and far-reaching failures. Oh, my apologies." Special Moves Task A (Neutral) Bedman throws the toy-like head piece of his bed at the opponent. This leave an icon. If the command is done again when the head returns, the bed generates a duplicate of the head piece and sends it flying. Task B (Side) Bedman spins forward while slashing around. This leaves an icon, and if B is pressed again, Bedman sends a duplicate spinning forward. Task C (Up) Bedman jumps into the air while strapped to his bed and spinning sideways, then slams the bottom of his bed down. This leaves an icon, and if B is pressed again, Bedman will have a duplicate do the same motion. Task D (Down) Bedman circles the limps of his bed at highspeed slicing forward. This leaves an icon, and if B is pressed again, Bedman sends a duplicate out to do the same movements. Sinusoidal Helios (Hyper Smash) Bedman's bed head produces a giant alarm clock. It then lets out a loud ringing with loud soundwaves that damage anyone too close to Bedman. Theater of Pain (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Bedman attempts to buzzsaw his opponent with his bed limbs. If he hits, a cinematic plays with Bedman in a movie theater seat and reprimanding "Ha, you've already made the mistake... the mistake that will cost you." The curtains open to reveal the opponent trapped in a movie who reflects on their mistake out loud as eyes form on the screen. For instances: *Sol: "Don't! Stop it!" *Ky: "This can't be happening...! WHY NOW!?" *Millia]: Sh-should I... destroy myself instead?" *May: "J-Johnny..." *Faust: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" *Chipp: "M-Master would never do something like that!" *I-No: Yeah, uh, they were dicks anyway so..." *Slayer: I've no reason to fight you, I am not your enemy..." *Axl: "No... you'd never betray me..." *Potemkin: "Broken again... That's the 12,834th..." *Zato-1: "Millia! Why!? Why, of all the... N-No, this isn't good." *Venom: "L-Lord Zato...!" *Ramlethal: "Mother...you'll grow antennae..." *Another Bedman: "If explication is evil, then humanity is evil!" *Leo: "Don't you die on me! That's an order!!" *Sin: "There're 1000 birds in that bush but my hands are empty..." *Elphelt: "No Mother, please! Stop! I...I can't...!" The opponent is overwhelmed and destroyed by a horror-type "bad end". After this, Bedman claps and says "Revenge always leads to disappointment so I can't really say I recommend it." Bedman goes back to the stage after. Victory Animations *Bedman opens his head piece and it flashes a play then pause icon as he says "Apologies, but this is the end of the road. It sucks, I know. Might I suggest giving up? Good-bye." *Bedman turns the scenary into his theater and says "Saying you'll win next time is a courageous sentiment but, you're in MY dream and I don't really see that's happening." *Bedman turns on his bed and points to the camera saying "Well, I think that marks the conclusion of our little tête-à-tête? I'm a little afraid that if we kept going I might, well, break you. So, exit stage right then, if you please. You're hardly a match for, well, my glasses, let's say. Perhaps this is a blessing?" On-Screen Appearance Bedman rides his bed to his starting point and unleashes his weapons from his bed saying "Welcome to my nightmare and enjoy the show. Tickets are free and you must pray to get out." Trivia *Bedman's rival is Toshiro Hitsugaya's old friend and rival, Sojiro Kusaka and his second rival is Christie Montiero. *Bedman shares his English voice actor with Sun Ce, Alex, Zhang He, Nightcrawler, Sasuke Uchiha, Iceman, Momotaro Tsurugi, Chibi-Robo, Cosmo Yuki and Ben Tennyson. *Bedman shares his Japanese voice actor with Marth, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ty, Steve II and Cmdr. Ed Straker. *Bedman shares his French voice actor with Meta Knight, Skullomania, Ryu, Mewtwo, Chirico Cuvie, Mr. Terrific, Kazuya Mishima, Kratos, Spawn, Beast, M.O.D.O.K., Shuma-Gorath, Billy Kane and Jubei Yagyu. *Bedman shares his Arabic voice actor with Uso Ewin (in all his Mobile Suits), Kurama, Electivire, Sniper Kaname Hagiri and Muneakira Yagyu. *Bedman shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gajeel Redfox, Skull Bozu, Takashi Kamiyama and Warsman. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen